The Straight Edge of the Rainbow
by Failure Turtle
Summary: One can help her cope with her problems. The other can change her for the better. The question is, does she really want to change? JeffxOCxPunk.
1. Bye Bye, Wrestling

**A/N: This is for Kylie, aka Hairpull xox Snapmare. All rants of anger should be directed to me in the form of a PM, please.**

**And Charlie? I'll explain.**

_One…two…three_

Game, set, and match.

Selling to no end, Kylie stayed still, flat on her back in the middle of the ring. Did Katie Lea's finisher hurt at all? Not too much, but she had to pretend that she was knocked out, at least for a couple of minutes before the referees could come over and pretend to carry the broken girl backstage. As she "struggled" to get to her feet, Kylie held back her tears.

After all, this had been the most important match of her wrestling career.

After long winded discussions between the management teams, the WWE had decided to drop OVW as a developmental territory. OVW would still remain open, but developmental talent would no go there. Instead, they would go to FCW in Florida. Everyone was promised that no one would be fired in the moving.

It was just too bad that Stephanie McMahon liked firing people as if it was going out of style.

They had decided on keeping only _one_ future Diva prospect to move over to FCW. The had, of course, picked Katie Lea, who was most likely going to make it to the big time. Being the unoriginal, underpaid scumbags that creative were, they had decided to write this unfortunate event into the storylines. They wrote in a women's tournament, and the winner would be the one to carry on into FCW and possibly the WWE, giving the shaft to all of the other girls who had worked just as hard and deserved to go along with them.

_This is what I get for not entering the Diva Search_, Kylie thought as she allowed her arms to be draped over the two referee's shoulders.

When she was told that she was going to the finals of the tournament, Kylie was ecstatic. They hadn't told her who was winning at first, so she thought for one glistening moment that she would have been the one chosen to continue on in the wrestling world. When she found out that she wasn't going to win and had to put over some other girl and basically hand her dream to her, she wasn't happy. Could she argue? No, but she wanted to.

Once in back, Kylie angrily shook the referees off of her. "I can fucking walk myself. I'm not fucking crippled," she snarled as she stormed away, flipping her long brown hair behind her.

Kylie nearly broke down the door of the women's locker room. "This is bullshit!" she screamed, expecting to be home. She and Katie Lea were the only Divas in action that night since it was just the finals of the tournament.

"Everything will work out for you, darling," a female with a British accent replied. Yep, Katie Lea.

Now, the irrational side of Kylie wanted to smack that bitch up against a wall for being the one chosen to head over to FCW. No, Kylie wasn't jealous. She was just upset that all of her hard work was of no reward. She kind of felt like she did when she found out that some random girl off the street named Barbie pretty much bypassed everyone and got the deal on television right away to be an exhibitionist that didn't even know how to properly take off her bra. Yeah, Kylie pretty much hated Kelly Kelly…for more than one reason, of course.

But it's not like Kylie would ever get the chance to fight Kelly Kelly in the ring. She was out of a job now.

"No, Katie, it really isn't going to be alright," Kylie sighed, the rational side of her taking over.

"You'll get your shot, darling. I guarantee it." Katie gave Kylie a final hug before leaving.

Now alone, Kylie let out her frustrations. She had a bit of a temper problem…and a drug problem that she hid to every extent. "Fuck this! This was a complete waste of my fucking time. That fucking Lita wannabe gets a shot while I get nothing! I've been here since I was twenty-one! How long is that? Oh, let _me_ do the fucking simple math since no one else here is smart enough! That's four fucking years of my fucking life wasted on this fucking bullshit!" Kylie viciously kicked a locker, but her anger overpowered her throbbing toe. "That dumb whore was only here for two years, and she just gets the fucking thing handed to her? Hell no!" She popped some Vicodin in her mouth and it kind of settled her down.

Did Kylie hate Katie Lea? No, not at all. She actually quite liked her. She also knew that she had worked hard in the European feds before coming to America. Kylie was just a bit upset, and this bitchy ranting was her way of letting out her anger before it consumed her. Well, that and popping some drugs.

Kylie was only slightly tamed by the drugs, but she was still pissed off. She flung her green bag over her shoulder and stomped out of the locker room, only to run into the OVW head trainer, Al Snow. "What, no goodbye?" he asked.

"Yeah, because I'm _so_ excited about leaving," Kylie sarcastically said.

"I meant me," Al dejectedly revealed.

"What?" Kylie gasped, sliding her bag down on the floor. "You're laid off, too?"

"Yep. No more WWE ties whatsoever. It's just a school now. Besides, _you're_ not going anywhere. Well, you are, but…"

"What are you talking about?" Kylie was confused.

"Well, you see, Katie Lea is going straight to the RAW roster. She's not going to FCW. That leaves the women's spot open."

"Ooh, let me guess! Milena Roucka, the Diva Search LOSER that no one wanted to see? The one that somehow got a developmental deal even though her ring outfits look like Alice in Wonderland fucking puked on her?"

"Um, Kylie? _You're_ going to FCW."

"Oh."

**A/N: This was just a start up chapter to get everything going. Kylie, is it okay so far? And everyone should let me know what they think.**

**Review.**


	2. Downward High

**A/N: Kylie, I just got off an insane youtube high. You're in luck. And it's better because Cara Mascara pretty much just wrote the greatest story ever for me and you should all go attack her profile page and READ IT AND REVIEW IT NOW.**

"Jesus mother fucking Christ, who is that?" CM Punk asked, staring at the television monitor in front of him. He turned to his best friend, Scott, but more recognizable as Colt Cabana.

Scott scratched the back of his head in thought. "Shit, I know her name. I _know_ this…"

The two were sitting in Punk's living room, watching the last OVW show on tape. The final of the women's tournament was currently showing. "She is seriously beating the crap out of Katie Lea. That shit is amazing."

"Damnit, Punk! Who the fuck is she? I know this! I know her name. Al Snow was always raving about her…calling her the wrestling lovechild of Lita and Trish Stratus…"

"Think, man, think!"

_One…two…three_

"She lost?" Punk asked incredulously, shocked that creative let someone with so much talent just run down the drain like that.

"Fuck…I've got it!" Scott gasped, putting his finger up in the air. "Kylie! Yeah, her name is Kylie, and she's pretty much amazing."

"No shit, Sherlock," Punk replied, playfully smacking his best friend on the arm. "Do you know her?"

"Aw, is my little Punky getting a crush?" Scott said in a baby voice, making fun of his friend.

Alas, Punk was smarter than his friend. "I'm sorry, but is it wrong to want to meet a girl who can actually wrestle and could probably kick the shit out of what's her face?"

"Kelly Kelly?"

"Yeah, that chick." Scott started laughing. "What's up with you, jerk off?" Punk asked.

"Well, now that I remember who she is, I can also remember a couple of things about her. I know for a fact that Kylie despises Kelly Kelly with a passion," Scott explained.

"Ooh, why?" Punk asked, leaning forward on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin.

"Does that really need explaining?"

"Nah, but I'd really like to know why. She's kind of hot."

"Crush!"

"No, it's just a polite observation."

X

"Oh, fuck," Beth Phoenix muttered under her breath upon entering the Divas locker room at the FCW show.

Kylie was passed out on a bench, a syringe on the ground just below her limp hand that was hanging near the ground. Beth rushed over to the fallen girl and tried to shake her awake out of her drugged out stupor. Beth's sheer strength worked it this situation. Kylie rolled her head to the side and weakly opened up her eyes a bit. "Beth? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Appearance. What the hell are _you_ doing like this?"

"Like what?" Kylie asked, honestly oblivious to the fact that she had just passed out on a heroin high.

"You drugged yourself up again! Kylie, this shit needs to stop!" Beth yelled.

Kylie and Beth had been good friends for a while, dating back to when both of them had been in OVW. Beth knew of Kylie's self destructive ways and didn't approve of them whatsoever. Kylie knew of this, of course, but Beth knew not to interfere. Kylie was one stubborn bitch, and Beth knew that no matter how must she tried to sober up her friend, it was a useless endeavor.

"It doesn't need to stop," Kylie muttered groggily. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"You insane bitch!" Beth screamed, forcefully pulling Kylie up by the arm. She didn't really mean that Kylie was a bitch. It was just a part of Beth's "angry" vocabulary. "You weren't sleeping. You were fucking passed out from all of those fucking drugs that you're sticking in yourself. Jesus Christ, woman, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're addicted to this shit like Batista is on steroids."

"Are you trying to take my needle away, Beth?" Kylie gasped, reaching around for her syringe. Beth quickly moved her foot and placed it on top of the syringe, dragging it away from Kylie. She bent down, picked it up, and left the room.

"Beth I fucking hate you!" Kylie yelled at Beth's retreating figure. A few minutes later, Beth returned, having ditched the drug supplying device. "Where the hell is it?"

"Who cares where it is? Look, I came here to find you for a reason, and it sure as hell wasn't to find you all drugged out and passed out on a bench. I have a surprise for you."

"You bought me a new syringe?" Kylie wondered hopefully with wide eyes.

Beth stared at her for a moment, and then her stare turned into a quick glare. "Um…no. After this show is over…wait, are you even wrestling tonight?"

"Of course not. Why the hell would they let me do anything? I just got here, even though I've officially been wrestling longer than any of the other girls that are here at FCW. Next week, I'm jobbing! Can you believe it! I'm fucking jobbing to some new chick! Yay for four years of developmental training and three years in the independent federations!"

"Please tell me you were sarcastic."

"I'm about as serious as the statement that John Cena can wrestle."

"Good. I'm glad you've retained your sense of humor while you're all fucked up on heroin. Real nice, Ky. Well, since you aren't doing anything, do you want to ditch out early with me?"

"Anything to get out of this place is a good thing, Beth."

"I bet…Well, the real reason I want you to ditch is because we've got a RAW in North Carolina on Monday, and I want you to come with me. I'm not scheduled for anything since they're having the 'prance of the pansies' number one contender match for my title. Maria versus Ashley. How stupid is that? So yeah, do you want to come and keep me company? I'll introduce you to some of the guys and maybe get you your ticket to the big time. You're better than this."

"Holy shit, you fucking Glamazon, I love you," Kylie smiled, slowly coming down from her high.

"There's one rule, Kylie. _No_ drugs. Because like I said before, you're better than this."

"Okay, Beth. I think I can handle it for a couple of days," Kylie grinned, lying straight through her teeth.

**A/N: RAW was sufficiently HORRIBLE.**

**Review.**


	3. Track Marks

**A/N: I must say, RAW was actually **_**good**_** to me this week. I didn't say the show was good, though. The beginning of the tag match was pretty much a dream come true for me. If only Santino grabbed a microphone…and it actually makes me want to watch ECW tonight…Anyways, onto the story.**

Kylie was in awe of the hustle and bustle of the WWE once she and Beth had arrived at the arena. Everyone and everything was moving at such a fast pace. Then again, it was only half an hour until the show tapings were to start.

"Mother fucker, is it really like this every week?" Kylie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and it gets even more intense before a pay per view, especially wardrobe if there's a Diva match. They all have to make sure that the other girls are wearing extra double stick tape so their silicone doesn't pop out of their shirts," Beth explained, rolling her eyes at the travesty that women's wrestling had become.

"Uh, Beth? They don't even wear shirts," Kylie laughed, thinking about the two square inches of fabric that Kelly Kelly liked to use to cover up her body each and every week. Kylie stopped laughing once she remembered that the size of the fabric kept decreasing after each and every week, as well. "They wear, like, really shiny and glittery cocktail napkins."

"Good point," Beth agreed. "I swear, I am going to die of laughter if another one of their breast implants pop. I remember when Ashley was crying like a bitch when it happened. It was hilarious. That's why I was like, 'Bitch, that's why you learn how to wrestle so that doesn't happen.'"

"Beth? We need you over in wardrobe," one of the stagehands said.

"Um, I thought I wasn't doing anything tonight," Beth argued. She was too damn lazy to have to do something after she was told she didn't have to.

"Steph wants you doing commentary with JR and King, and the Diva match is kicking off the show."

"Give me five minutes?" Beth asked, and the stagehand nodded his approval. Beth turned back to Kylie and said, "You need a friend while I'm gone, and it sure as hell isn't going to be one of the other Divas."

"Not John Cena…Not John Cena…" Kylie kept repeating under her breath.

"Ha! I wouldn't let him come near you with a ten foot pole, nor would I let you go near him. I don't want his lack of talent rubbing off on you," Beth laughed. "I'll go with the first cool person I see. How about that?"

"There's cool people here?" Kylie joked, looking around in mock surprise.

"Funny, Ky. Hardy!" Beth called, spotting the one and only Jeff Hardy.

"'Sup, Beth?" Jeff asked, walking over to the two girls.

"Jeff, this is Kylie. She's in FCW right now and doesn't need to be. She's a good friend of mine, so she's here with me tonight. Mind if you keep her company while I go and talk about how much Maria and Ashley suck?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'm not on until the second hour, so it's chill," Jeff said as Beth smiled and walked away. "So, Kylie, how long have you been wrestling?"

Kylie took a few moments to respond, for she was openly gaping at the man standing in front of her. Yeah, she had seen him on television before, but high definition television didn't do him justice in real life. "Um…I've been in OVW for four years and I've been in the other independent federations for three years before that." _Oh my god, I couldn't just say seven years? Am I fucking retarded? He must think I'm crazy for just staring at him. Then again, any woman who wouldn't must be like a lesbian or something. Wow, I'm an idiot. I blame Beth. She wouldn't let me have my drugs while we were here. Withdrawal? I think so. Fuck, I'm getting jittery now…_

"Hm, impressive. That's more wrestling experience than Kelly Kelly, Layla, Ashley, Maria, Candice Michelle, Cherry, and Maryse combined," Jeff laughed, knowing how much most of the girls on the roster _didn't_ have a passion for wrestling, but rather for the camera. "Want to go and grab a bit to eat?" Jeff offered.

"Sure," Kylie said, deciding to keep her answer short and sweet this time.

Their conversation stayed on the topic of Kylie's wrestling resume for most of their dining time. However, Kylie broke it when she placed her elbows on the table and buried her head in her hands. "I need a fucking line right now…" she muttered under her breath. She had momentarily forgotten that she was eating dinner with an attractive man that she had just met and could still be easily swayed on his opinion of her.

"What did you say?" Jeff asked. He heard her, but he just wanted to be sure that he heard correctly.

"Jesus Christ, just give me some fucking steroids or something. Anything is better than nothing…" Kylie continued, getting a massive headache. Suddenly, her head snapped up and she was staring at Jeff. "Um...I mean…fuck." Kylie moved to get up, but Jeff grabbed her arm and made her sit back down, not taking his hand off of her.

Kylie was surprised when Jeff greeted her with a warm smile. "First off, don't do steroids. You'll grow a moustache. But if you really want some, I'm sure you can get some from Batista. And second of all, I understand."

Kylie returned the smile. She had forgotten that Jeff had once been suffering from drug issues. "Really?"

"Yeah, now…" Jeff said, sliding up the sleeve of Kylie's shirt. Kylie always made a point to wear long sleeve shirts. Even in the ring, she wore a long sleeved cutoff shirt. "Ah, track marks," Jeff whispered, running his finger over them.

"I haven't had any in like a day," Kylie blurted out. For some reason, she wanted to tell Jeff that she was trying to recover, even though she knew that a day was most certainly not an impressive recovery time.

"It's okay, Kylie. If that's what you like, I support you. I've been there before. The only way to get out of it is by getting over it yourself. Look, I'll help you in any way."

"You know where I can get some?"

* * *

"What do you want, fucker?" CM Punk joked, answering his cell phone when he saw the caller ID read "Adam."

"Shut up, homo," Adam Copeland joked back. "This is official business. Next Monday is a tri-branded RAW, and you need to be there. You're taking on Mr. Kennedy…"

"Kennedy!" Punk finished for his friend. "This is going to be rad as all hell."

"You're damn right."

**A/N: I'm sorry if this sucked more than usual. It's like nine in the morning and I'm tired as all hell.**

**Review.**


	4. Double Trouble

Kylie shook out of her drugged up state when she heard her cell phone vibrating on the table next to the couch that she was passed out on. After her encounter with Jeff Hardy, he pointed her to where she could get what she desired. Kylie was very well experienced in hiding things from other people, so she hid the drugs from Beth Phoenix with ease.

Currently, she was on the couch of her Floridian apartment. She was scheduled to wrestle at the FCW show the night before, but she was cut out of it last minutes. Not going to let a good night go to waste, she decided to use her extra free time to knock herself out into a better place.

Groaning in annoyance as her phone kept making a horrendous sound against the wood of the table, she glanced over to the digital clock on her cable box. It was one thirty in the afternoon.

"Who the fuck is calling me this early?" she questioned to herself as she reached over to grab her phone. She was just going to hit the side button to make it stop ringing, but she made the mistake of looking at the caller ID. Seeing that it was Beth calling, she decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"Damnit, were you still sleeping? Jesus Christ, Kylie, you have the most retarded sleeping schedule I've ever heard of."

"Uh…yeah, I was still sleeping," Kylie groggily replied. It wasn't a lie, after all. She _was_ sleeping. She just casually "forgot" to tell Beth that she was on a drug high…or low, rather.

"Whore. What are you up to tomorrow?" Beth asked.

_Hm…today is Sunday, which would make tomorrow Monday. Well, I'm glad that I fucking know my days of the week, but what the hell am I doing tomorrow?_ "Uh…nothing, more than likely."

"Well, _shocker_, but they don't have me scheduled for the tri-branded RAW tomorrow night, and they promised me that they wouldn't toss me into anything last minute. Knowing Steph, that will change, but whatever. Anyways, do you want to come with me and keep me company again?"

_Let's see…sit here all bored or go to an actual WWE event and hang out with cool people? What a tough decision…_ "I don't know, Beth. I was thinking about just sleeping all day or going to the gym or something."

"Kylie, come on. Jeff's been asking about you…"

"What?" _Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck._

"Yeah, he thought you were pretty cool. Maybe you two could…you know, start something up."

"I…um…Yeah, I'll go with you, Beth. Sounds like it will be a good time."

"Sweet, I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Yeah," Kylie said, and then hung up with Beth. _Yeah, if I don't die of happiness first. I need another line…_

* * *

"Yeah, well at least everyone doesn't hate me!"

"At least I'm not getting turned into a mini John Cena!"

"At least I don't have two minions following me around like lost puppies!"

"At least I'm not stuck on ECW!"

"At least I…damn, you win."

"Score!"

Adam and Punk were sitting at a table in catering with the whole room staring at them. They were having an extremely random argument for no apparent reason. No, they were not mad at each other, but they were simply passing the time before the show started. Being boys, they had to prove to each other that they were better than one another. Adam had won that round when Punk could not defend himself being on ECW compared to Adam headlining SmackDown.

"Oh god, they're going at it again…" Beth sighed as she rolled her eyes. She and Kylie had just entered catering to grab a bite to eat before spending the rest of the night in the Diva's locker room to watch the show from the arena monitors.

"What are you talking about?"

"All those two 'tards ever do is argue with each other as if they have something to prove. Stupid boys."

"Who?"

"Punk and Edge."

After they got their food, Beth chose to sit down at the table right next to Punk and Adam.

"Ooh, it's the _Glamazon_," Punk teased, making a goofy face at Beth.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"Yeah, can you kick the crap out of this d-bag for me, Beth?" Punk pleaded, nodding over to Adam who was now throwing noodles at Punk's hair.

"No, thanks. Oh, Punk, have you met--"

"Kylie, right?" Punk interrupted.

Kylie's eyes widened. "You know who I am?"

"Oh, um…er…yeah…well…uh…"

"Creeper," Beth muttered, and Kylie kicked her from under the table.

"Well, Scott and I were watching the last OVW show and I said you were really good so he told me who you were and…yeah…" Punk explained, turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh, that's cool. Well, it's nice to officially meet you," Kylie smiled.

Adam nearly choked on his food as he tried to hold in his laughter at Punk's expense.

"Screw you, Adam. I gotta get ready for my match against Kennedy, so--"

"Kylie, you're back!"

"Huh?" Kylie said as she turned around, only to be greeted by Jeff Hardy. He bent down and pulled her into a hug which she graciously returned.

Beth looked on as Punk's eyes narrowed, sending a death glare at Jeff. She snorted in laughter. Punk did look ridiculous, after all.

"Uh…I'll see you guys later," Punk quietly said and slipped out unnoticed.

"Aw, it looks like little Punkie has a crush," Adam teased with Beth, and the two had a good laugh at Punk's expense.


	5. Punk'd

**A/N: Chantel threatened me over an AIM call to update this. And I heard that a nice conversation was held between Chantel and Danielle (who refused to leak information; what a great friend). Interesting…**

**And for Kylie, who is currently freaking because of her new piercing. YOU'LL BE FINE! Remember, I'm psychic, and we share a brain. I will not let you get infected and get a Mick Foley ear.**

Punk dejectedly walked back up the stage and through the curtain. There were two things on his mind.

One, he was upset over the loss he had just suffered at the hands of Mr. Kennedy…Kennedy. Sure, it was prearranged, but it was still a major dent to the ego of CM Punk.

Two, he was still fuming over his previous encounter with Kylie. Sure, he had only _really_ just met her, but he had been crushing on her for at least a little while. Well, at least ever since he saw the OVW tape.

As he rounded the corner, he decided to verbally expound his anger. "Fuck!" he kept yelling repeatedly.

"Jesus Christ, for a straight edge guy, you sure do have a dirty mouth."

The feminine voice shook Punk out of his trance of anger. Chuckling, he said, "I thought you'd have left already."

"And miss all of the excitement? Please, I've done more here in two visits than I have in FCW, and the most I've done was help Beth carry her luggage in," Kylie laughed as she hopped off the crate that she was sitting on. Nodding up to the overhead monitor, she said, "I saw your match. Pretty good stuff."

"Thanks, Kylie. Look, I don't want to sound too forward, but…"

"Forward?" Kylie asked, arching her eyebrow. She wasn't stupid. She knew where this was going. She just found it ironic that out of all the girls he could have, _she_ was the one standing in front of him.

It was a good thing he didn't know the truth about her yet.

"Yeah, I don't really do this often, especially since we just met. Uh, I was wondering if you'd…uh…like to go out with me after the show or something," he shrugged, finally getting it out.

Kylie couldn't help but laugh. "Punk, you don't drink. You don't smoke. Where the hell would we go this late at night?"

Punk rolled his eyes. "To a midnight movie. Duh."

"What movie?"

"Well, I like to dress up in ridiculous costumes, so I was thinking we could go see _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. They actually have a place playing it every night this week."

"You like _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_?"

"Are you kidding me? I specialize in the Time Warp! I do it at all special occasions!" Punk said, and he then proceeded to:

Take a jump to the left.

And then a step to the right.

He put his hands on his hips.

And brought his knees in tight.

"STOP!" Kylie ordered through a fit of laughter. She knew what was coming next, and she thought that she'd die if he carried on. "I will go with you if you _never_ do that again."

"Fair enough. I'm going to go shower so I don't smell bad. I don't want your nose to fall off or anything, so I'll see you later," Punk said, running his hand through his sweaty hair. He started to walk off, but Kylie stopped him.

"Punk?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen that youtube video where that guy pretends to be you?"

"Of course. That video has so many views _because_ of me. Why do you ask?"

"Because, 'I would like to join your club-uh.'"

"I didn't know you were such a CM Punk fan."

"Does it show? Now go shower. You're making me gag."

As Punk walked to the locker room, happy thought circulated in his mind. _For once, I'm glad I'm such a dork._

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Beth asked when she reconvened with Kylie.

"I got a date tonight," Kylie happily told Beth.

"With Jeff?"

"What? Oh, no. With Punk."

"Punk?" Beth questioned. "Guy from Chicago…Messy black hair…_that_ Punk?"

"Yes, that Punk," Kylie said, rolling her eyes.

"Um, I have to go meet with Steph, so I'll be back," Beth lied straight through her teeth.

"Alright, see you later."

* * *

Just as Punk left the locker room, he was bombarded by a woman. No, it wasn't Kylie. This woman was blonde and hit hard.

It was Beth Phoenix.

"Are you crazy, man?" she asked as he regained his senses.

"Some would say so," Punk laughed, brushing himself off. "What's up? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm really hoping that the answer you're going to give me is a 'no,' but I still have to ask. Did you ask Kylie out tonight?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why, was I not supposed to? She has a boyfriend, right? But she wouldn't have said yes if she had a boyfriend. Oh shit, it's Hardy, isn't it? She's got a thing going on with him, doesn't she? HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Punk ranted, having no idea what was really going on.

"No, she doesn't have a boyfriend. No, it's not Hardy. And no, he's not going to kill you. But…I might," Beth said gently and with much less force than her words entailed.

"WHY?" Punk gasped as his eyes grew wide. Yes, he was friends with Beth, but that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid of her. He knew that she was a gentle mannered soul, but she was still menacing even if she didn't try to be.

"You don't know about her, do you?"

"Well, that's why I asked her out. You know, to _get_ to know her," he shrugged in response.

"I think you should call it off."

"Why? I like her. Well, at least what I've seen of her."

"Okay, she's one of my good friends and all, but this could hurt _both_ of you in the long run. She's…Kylie has a little _problem_…"

"What? Is she sick or something?"

"You could say that…" Beth trailed off. She wanted to tell him, but she kept finding herself avoiding the subject.

"Beth, you cannot bribe me with information and then refuse to dish. Now dish!" Punk urged.

"She has a drug problem, alright?" Beth let out in one quick sentence, and then quickly covered her mouth.

"No way."

With her hand still covering her mouth, Beth lightly nodded.

"But I don't like that," Punk said.

Still covering her mouth, Beth shook her head.

"Thank you, Beth. You saved me a lot of trouble, actually."

As Punk walked off, Beth still felt horrible.

**A/N: Okay, from the time I started this, Kylie stopped freaking out about her ear.**

**Good.**

**Review.**


	6. Party Hardy

**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting this tonight, huh Kylie? I wanted to tell you when you were all "ZOMG PUNK! OME SHELLEY! WHAT'S THE SURPRISE?"**

**Oh god…please tell me someone else besides me is watching TNA and sees the "Twinkies Not Allowed" sign…Wow. OOO ALEX SHELLEY!**

_I can't believe I just did that_, Beth thought as she returned to the Diva's locker room. As she opened the door, Kylie jubilantly exited.

"Okay, so don't wait up for me at the hotel tonight, Beth. I don't know how long the crazy movie is going to run, so--"

Kylie was cut off when CM Punk walked up to the two girls.

"Hey, Punk, you ready to go?" Kylie excitedly asked. She really was looking forward to the possibility of a crazy night with CM Punk. Well, as crazy as she could get him to become.

His face turned red. His eyes avoided hers and instead concentrated on the cement below them. All of a sudden, his black Chuck Taylors seemed to become _very_ interesting to stare at. "Uh, about tonight…"

"You're ditching me, aren't you?"

"No, not at all," he lied. "Vince just wants me and John Morrison to stay late tonight. I think we got in trouble or something, so…I'll see you later," he said, and he left just as quickly as he arrived.

"Well, that totally ruined my night," Kylie sighed as she watched Punk's retreating figure. "So, Beth, what are you up to tonight?" But when Kylie turned around, Beth had already hidden in the safety of the Diva's locker room

* * *

"Kylie! Wake your ass up now!" Beth said.

"What do you want?" Kylie rudely asked. She was not too happy with Beth nearly decapitating her. Kylie felt as if she was Bart Simpson and Beth was Homer Simpson, and Beth was choking her as she shook her awake. "Damnit, woman, I'm awake!"

"Get ready to wrestle," Beth said as she stopped attacking her friend.

"Why?"

"WWE tryouts at the arena tonight. WWE developmental talent is allowed to tryout to move up right away. Come on, girl. I am going to turn you into a WWE Diva tonight if it kills me."

As Kylie got herself out of bed, she muttered, "It probably will."

* * *

Many of the current WWE Superstars and Divas had gone down to the arena to oversee the tryouts. They wanted to keep an eye out for possible competition. After all, some of them might be released to make room for new talent.

Kylie was currently in a tryout match against, ironically enough, Katie Lea. Beth knew Katie from her time in OVW. She was watching the two girls fight it out in the ring.

That is, until Jeff Hardy came up and stood next to her.

"Hardy, what are you doing here?" Beth asked. "It's not like your job is in jeopardy or anything."

"I heard Kylie signed up for this. I wanted to see how she wrestles. I don't really keep track of FCW much," Jeff shrugged.

"Understandable. She's pretty good."

"Yeah, that's what Punk said last night."

"You talked to Punk about her?"

"Yeah, he was a bit upset about something. I think he said that she ditched him last night after the show. Did they have a date or something?"

"Kind of like that…" Beth trailed off, not wanting to reveal the _real_ reason that Punk had left Kylie the previous night.

"Beth, you were supposed to text me when her match was on!" Punk whined as he approached Beth and Jeff with a large Pepsi in his hands. "Hey, Jeff," Punk nodded, sipping his soda out of a long straw.

"You still want to see her after she ditched you last night?" Jeff asked.

Punk quickly glanced at Beth who avoided his gaze. "Um, yeah…I'm curious to see how she is. After all, we might be working with her soon."

"True," Jeff said. "I didn't really think she was your type, anyway."

"Why not?" Punk inquired, dropping the straw out of his mouth.

"Well, it's not really my place to say, but she had a drug problem, dude. I know that's not your thing," Jeff said.

"Oh," Punk smiled, "I knew about that. She was real up front about it. That's why she ditched me."

"Tough luck, dude," Jeff said and he then continued to watch the match.

"I'm sorry," Beth mouthed to Punk when Jeff wasn't looking. Punk shrugged and drank about half of his Pepsi in one go.

A few moments later, Kylie suffered a loss to Katie Lea, and it wasn't her first one.

"She lost?" Jeff gasped.

"Uh, did you forget that it's predetermined? All of the people that tryout lose," Beth explained.

"Yeah, but…I don't know," Jeff said.

"Do you think she'll get it?" Punk asked the other male in the group.

"I hope so."

"Why, do you like her or something?" Punk asked.

"Well, I've only talked to her a couple of times, but she's cool. I could get to know her," Jeff answered.

Jeff turned back to watch Kylie get out of the ring, and Punk glared at him behind his back.

**A/N: YAY FOR FACEBOOK KYLIE!**

**Review.**


	7. Down to None

**A/N: Just like John Cena likes to rape my AIM, CM Punk keeps invading my mind. Whoa, settle down, Kylie. Not like that. And not like how Cody invades Chantel's dreams, either.**

The entire WWE was overseas on the years European tour. After an early show, a couple of the Superstars went to the gym for a quick workout.

CM Punk was on the bench press, lifting way too much weight way too quickly. "Dude, what are you trying to do? Get a fucking upper body like John Cena?" Carlito asked, approaching the clearly angry ECW Superstar.

"No, Carlito, that would involve steroids, and I like my penis size, thank you very much," Punk growled, now pushing the weights up and down even more quickly.

"Wow, that was too much information, man. You want me to spot you? You could hurt yourself, dude," Carlito offered, worried about his fellow coworker.

Punk quickly pushed up the weights with a final thrust. With a loud clank, he angrily placed them back up on the holder. "No," he said, getting up from the bench and going over to the punching bag in the corner. He started to violently punch it and do Brazilian jujitsu kicks on it.

Carlito thought that Punk was either going to break his foot or knock the punching bag off of the chain it was attached to. "What is wrong with you, man? Are you alright?"

With every punch and kick, Punk answered Carlito's question one word at a time. "I…fucking…hate…Jeff…fucking…Hardy."

* * *

"Beth, it's early," Kylie whined as she answered her phone.

"Shit, it's two in the afternoon over here. I forgot it's only eight in the morning by you. My bad," Beth apologized. "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Kylie asked, still groggy from being forced out of the realm of sleep.

"THE WWE CONTRACT YOU MORON! What else would I be talking about?" Beth hollered from the other side of the line.

Kylie scratched her head, trying to remember what happened. Needless to say, she was spending some time with her best friend, her syringe, last night. "I have a dark match before a SmackDown and ECW taping…I think it's the first one after you guys come back from that European tour bullshit you're on now."

"RAW's in the same city the day before. You're coming with me," Beth demanded.

"Whatever," Kylie yawned and then hung up the phone, rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

_RAW_

"You're especially giddy this evening," Beth noticed about Kylie.

It was true. Kylie was all smiles. She seemed to almost skip as she walked down the hallways next to Beth.

"Maybe," Kylie laughed.

"Why?"

"Because we're at RAW, and RAW is so lovely…" Kylie trailed off, getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"Which boy do you want to fuck?" Beth asked as she rolled her eyes, predicting what was up with Kylie's happiness. After all, it had to be a guy. Well, either that or she just pumped some major drugs before they had met up to come to the arena.

"Obviously Jeff," Kylie grinned.

Beth smacked her forehead, emitting a very loud slapping sound. "Uh, Kylie? There's something you should know about J—Punk?" Beth questioned, not expecting the ECW Superstar to appear at the RAW show. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"John Morrison and I arrived in town a day early, so we figured we'd come down here anyway and have some fun," Punk explained. Just then, John Morrison walked up to the group and stood next to the Punk. He nodded at Kylie and Beth to acknowledge their presence and added an old school Johnny Nitro style "uhh."

"So, Kylie, I was thinking…You know, I really was a jerk to ditch you like that, so…" Punk said.

"Sorry, Punk, I have to go and find Jeff," Kylie grinned, this time _really_ skipping off.

Punk's eyes reduced to slits and he let out an angered and disappointed sigh. "Uhh, shot down," Morrison said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Go have a threesome with Melina and Batista," Punk jested back.

"Ouch," Beth joked, knowing about Morrison's past relationship with Melina and Batista's current one with her.

"No, he'd push her out of the bed to get to me. We all know he likes guys," Morrison said, almost covering his behind with his hand in case Batista was coming down the hallway at that moment, but then walked off.

"Sorry about the girl, Punk," Beth tried to console, but it didn't work.

Punk pursed his lips, nodded at Beth, turned around, and walked off.

* * *

"Hey, Jeff," Kylie said, approaching the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"Oh, Kylie, I want you to meet someone," Jeff smiled. "Baby, come over here," Jeff called to the other side of the catering room.

_Baby?_ Kylie thought, forming her face into one with a look of confusion.

A tall blonde woman approached the two wrestlers. "Kylie, this is my girlfriend, Charlie," Jeff said.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Kylie said with the fakest grin that she could pull off at the moment.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Punk asked, seeing Kylie's distressed state later on in the night.

"Jeff has a girlfriend," Kylie said.

"Oh," Punk said, trying not to sound completely excited.

"So, anyways, what were you going to say to me earlier? Were you going to ask me out again tonight?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I was."

"Do you still want to go?"

"No."

"What?"

"Look, Kylie, I like you. But you can't just crawl to me because Jeff has a girlfriend. It's not fair to me. You either like me or you don't. I'm not a fucking yoyo that you just toss around and then bring back to you. Besides, you're on drugs still, and I don't like that. I'm not going to stop liking you, but I don't know if you're ever going to like me."

"Punk, I—"

"Save it, Kylie."

**A/N: Erm, this is almost done…maybe like one or two more chapters…**


	8. Caught in the Act

**A/N: Kylie, you may or may not still "hate" me after this…I don't know. And I bought a ROH DVD…you know what that means, Kylie. BLOND PUNK!**

Kylie had told Beth about her previous night's encounters with Jeff, Jeff's girlfriend, and CM Punk.

"It just sucks ass because, well…My dark match is at SmackDown tonight, which means _he's_ here…" Kylie said.

"Well, let's look on the bright side. You're wrestling Kelly Kelly and you're winning…and you're a heel. If you own this match, you're in. Don't worry about Punk. He's just a guy," Beth said.

"Yeah, he's just a fucking hot guy that I really like," Kylie sighed. "Well, I have to get ready for my match and meet up with what's her face…"

"Good luck," Beth said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Kylie said, closing her phone and putting it back in her pocket.

* * *

"_You're_ Kylie?" Kelly Kelly asked, arching an eyebrow at her opponent for the evening.

"Yeah, I'm Kylie. What of it?" Kylie retorted. Albeit never really knowing the ECW Diva, she never liked her onscreen persona and heard from reliable sources that she was not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"You're prettier than Punk talked you up to be," Kelly Kelly revealed.

"Huh?" Kylie snapped, getting extremely confused.

"Yeah, he's been talking about you for like the past week straight. It's always Kylie this and Kylie that. He sounds like a dad talking about his daughter or something. It's really cute, actually. You two should go out. He seems really into you," Kelly Kelly smiled.

"Really?" Kylie asked, scrunching up her nose. _What the hell? I thought he hated me_, Kylie thought.

"Yeah, but anyways we should probably discuss the match quick," Kelly Kelly suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

Kylie had just pinned Kelly Kelly to win her first official WWE match, even though it was a dark match. She stood there taunting the blonde "wrestler" but then stopped when someone decided that it would be a good idea to interrupt.

The loud guitars sounded and the crowd went wild.

_What the fuck_, Kylie thought, an evil smile spreading across her face.

CM Punk got in the ring and smiled at Kylie. She had to put her heel face on and glare at the man in front of her. "What the hell are you doing out here?" she asked him.

"Starting our program. You're in," he said, and then bent down to help Kelly Kelly.

Kylie's mind was racing a mile a second.

She had earned her WWE contract and would be starting a program with the guy she liked.

Was it too good to be true?

Of course it was.

* * *

When Kylie was happy, she knew that it wouldn't last for very long. How did she make it last longer?

By doing drugs, of course.

She ended up bringing some with her that day. In reality, they were just left in her bag and she forgot about them, but she was glad she had them.

In need of doing the deed in privacy, she thought of a safe place to calm herself down. Divas locker room? Nope, too risky. Bathroom? Same idea. Catering? Obviously not.

It was then that she spotted a broom closet across the hall.

She looked both ways down the hallway to make sure that no one would spot her.

Hurried judgment was not always the best kind of judgment.

Slinking inside, she quickly, quietly, and swiftly shut the door behind her. She pulled down on the chain to turn on the light. Fumbling for a lock on the door, Kylie quickly learned that there wasn't one.

"Fuck," she whispered, but opened her bag anyway and took out her supplies.

Just as she was almost ready to inject the drugs in her arm, there was a knock at the door. She nearly dropped the syringe onto the ground but kept her grip on it.

"Kylie, I know you're in there. I saw you go in here," a familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

The voice belonged to CM Punk.

"Well, if you're not going to let me in…" he said, reaching for the door.

Kylie knew what he was doing. She tried as quickly as she could to put everything back into her bag, but the door handle turned and the door swung open.

"Kylie, put it down. We need to talk."

**A/N: Kylie, do you still hate me? Don't die on me. Killa Kait died on my last night when I updated her story. I don't need two dead homies.**


	9. Staying in the Closet

**A/N: HOLY FUCK AN UPDATE. This is the last chapter, so no more "LEIK TUTALIE UPDAIT WEN U CAN!" Once again, you must excuse my tired self. I think I'm going to miss SmackDown now, too. Gotta stay awake to get my iPhone, you know.**

Kylie slowly put everything back in her backpack. There was no point in trying to be coy about it. Punk already knew what she was doing, what she was putting away, and wasn't going to hide it any longer.

"Punk, I don't want to talk about it," she grumbled, trying not to cry in front of him. She refused to let him know she was shedding any more tears on his behalf.

"What's _it_?" Punk grinned, trying to cheer her up. "Thinking dirty or something? We're grown, consenting adults. We can talk about sex if we want, Kylie."

Kylie almost dropped her bag. She didn't know whether to be shocked or to start laughing hysterically. "What are you talking about?" she said, a grin nearly flickering across her mouth.

"I don't know. What are _you_ talking about?" he toyed with her.

"You're crazy."

"I think we're having different thoughts on what 'it' is."

"I was talking about _this_," she said, holding her bag up.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that," Punk said, stepping into the closet with Kylie and closing the door behind him. "Does this lock from the inside or the outside?" he asked, pointing to the door handle behind him.

"From the inside," Kylie answered.

"Oh, good, we're safe then. I don't want to get locked in a closet. I'm claustrophobic," Punk admitted to Kylie, a thin blush showing on his cheeks.

"You're claustrophobic, but you willingly shut yourself in a closet with another person? Yeah, because that's not awkward," Kylie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Punk asked, reaching upwards and grabbing the string that was connected to the light above them.

"No, why?" Kylie asked, distracted from continuing to put her stuff in her bag.

Click.

"DAMNIT PUNK!" Kylie screeched. "Turn that back on!"

"I thought you weren't afraid of the dark."

"I'm not, but you caught me off guard. And quite frankly, I don't trust you in a dark closet full of poisonous substances."

"Shit, I don't trust myself in a closet full of poisonous substances, either," he said, tugging on the string once again and turning the light back on.

"Fuck," Kylie muttered, covering her eyes because her eyes were not used to the sudden light just yet.

"There we go with the sex again…"

"Why are you so obsessed with sex?"

"I don't know. You're the one bringing it up all the fucking time."

"No, I'm not. Besides, I'm not the one with the nipple rings," Kylie shot, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, good call," Punk said, covering his chest with his hands.

"Now that we've gotten _that_ out of your system, why did you follow me into this lovely closet?" Kylie asked.

"Crap, what did I want to talk to you about?"

Kylie let out an exasperated sigh and started tapping her foot, getting irritated.

"Oh, yeah. Us. That's what I wanted to talk about."

Kylie tossed her bag over her shoulder, preparing to push past Punk and leave the building. "There isn't an us, Punk."

Punk stepped in front of the door, barring Kylie from exiting the tiny room. "Look, just hear me out, okay?" Kylie nodded for him to go on. "Okay, I'm really sorry about snapping on you because of Jeff. I get it. I'm not as awesome as he is. But I can guaran-damn-tee that I am way more genuine than he is. I can treat you better than he can. I can love you better than he can."

"He couldn't do any of those things anyways. He already has a girlfriend."

"I know, but I still feel like crap compared to him. Everyone loves Jeff. Jeff Hardy can do no wrong. Maybe I should dye my hair random colors and jump off ladders and do stupid shit. Maybe _then_ I'll get the girl."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"You already have her," Kylie said, stepping towards Punk and placing a light kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart, Punk took the backpack off of her arm. "No more of this, okay? I have a better drug for you."

"And what's that?"

"Me. I'll be your drug."

**A/N: END!**

**Kylie, don't die.**


End file.
